


Afternoon Sap

by Letterblade



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: BDSM, Background Poly, Backstory, Begging, F/M, Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letterblade/pseuds/Letterblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sayaka's free to do what she likes, one day visiting the Fugaku, so she makes use of what's available to her. Even if he is a sap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Sap

**Author's Note:**

> This is set back when Magoichi was Sayaka; I legitimately do not remember if it was lurking in canon somewhere or simply occam's razor that the previous Saica Magoichi was her lover who died protecting her, but I'm taking that as canon for this fic. Also I can't stop reading her and Motochika as exes. So this happened.

"Easy there," Sayaka said, calm and matter of fact. Always calm and matter of fact, she was, even wrapped up in a pirate's arms with her breath coming short and her leather bodice half-open. "Down."

Motochika all but purred as she caught a fistful of his hair to drag them out of their frantic kiss, grinned and ran his tongue over his lips as her order--and instead slid an arm round her waist and splayed his palm over the strong muscles of her back. To lift her, easy as anything, and settle her atop a barrel, propped against one of the Fugaku's bulkheads like a queen. And she damn well looked the part, legs splayed in comfortable command, reigning smile and half-lidded eyes, a flicker of amused displeasure.

"Behave, pirate."

"Hah, never." He grinned broader, savage, and peeled her bodice off the rest of the way, leaned in to bury his face in her breasts. Knew just how she liked it after all, went right for the perfect tug and twist of a nipple, and she tolerated it with good patience, arched with a low moan, and caught his hair tighter. "Magoichi gonna be around?" he asked, muffled amidst soft skin.

"Mm, not for the afternoon. Drowning in gunpowder, he says. I'm free to do what I like, so I can make use of what's available to me."

Motochika laughed, low and lush. "Oho, lucky me." Sayaka certainly, certainly knew how to make use of a man--he was reasonably certain that half the reason she'd accepted his friendly invitation, so many months ago, was that even her relentless mercenary of a husband couldn't entirely keep up with her. The two of them together could give her a run for her money--oh, those had been some pleasant evenings--but Magoichi was a busy man, and Sayaka got her needs met. And the Sea Devil always liked a challenge.

"Not nearly as lucky if you don't do as you're told." Sayaka quirked a dry smile and pulled him off her by his hair, a fist so tight that pain sparked across his scalp and his breath came short, mouth open on a moan. She traced nails down the lines of his throat as she forced his head back, shoving the tooled leather of his gorget aside, and he gave some ragged noise between his teeth and felt his eye half-lid, clutched at her hips and ass.

It wasn't like she didn't know his weak spots just as well.

"What, no threats of terrible things if I don't?" Motochika murmured, trying to nip at her finger--but his gut was warming, that glorious swooping feeling of being _conquered_.

"It's too hot to break you in all over again," she murmured, dismissive, and peeled away his eyepatch, stripping him down in one easy, heedless moment. "Besides, your boys would worry." He shuddered as she traced fingertips over old, white scars--when had he dropped to his knees? Was it then? One big hand resting over her foot, like he'd become one with the deck she trod. Pet devil.

"They know when to clear off." They did, too--Sayaka bare to the waist and set atop one of the highest decks of the Fugaku like a figurehead, sea breeze and sun kissing their skin, was proof enough of that. No prying eyes to bother them, and she knew that well enough.

"You scream," she said, casually as if she was discussing the weather, and planted her other foot on his thigh, keeping him low on his knees.

Well. He couldn't argue that.

"Get my pants off and get to work, captain."

"Yes, ma'am," he murmured, fervent, and did just that, untying greaves and peeling away leather, one layer at a time. Kissing her skin as he bared it, her calves, her feet--especially her feet, even as she hooked her other leg round the back of his neck to reel him in. He could smell her arousal, see the sheen of it on her lips under dark red curls, almost feel the heat coming off her body--and his cock twitched in his pants in answer, his brain ahaze with lust. "Gods, Sayaka, you're gorgeous like this." Murmured nonsense against her skin.

"You shouldn't still be able to talk."

At least the barrel had left her at the perfect height. Cunt right there, neatly available for a tall man on his knees. She hitched her leg up further, bracing her heel on his shoulder, hips arched forward. He closed in, running callused hands down her smooth thighs as he buried his face in her cunt, one deep inhale of the raw scent of her before he lost himself in the rhythm of his tongue on her clit.

The world shrank. Nothing but her--her low noises, still controlled, still carefully portioned out, slowly fraying. The little shudders that ran through her body, the ever-building heat of her. Gods, he could do this for hours. And she'd trained him thoroughly in how she liked it, down to the last drop--relentless, she liked it relentless, when she was this heated up there was nothing to do but straight to the clit and never let up--

"Hands on me, and only me," she murmured, patting his cheek as he surfaced just enough to murmur acknowledgement. "Cock's off limits."

He flushed, groaned with sheer arousal, buried his face in her again. Let his hands wander over every bit of her he could reach. She kept him leashed by hair or nape--not that she needed to, but that was Sayaka for you. Lazily picked off bits of his clothes even as she ground hard against his face, using him thoroughly.

"Use those fingers of yours," she murmured, between building moans. "Get in me."

His low, pleased laugh soon turned into a groan as she tightened a hand in his hair, as his finger sunk into the wet heat of her cunt, his palm against his chin as he kept at her clit with lips and tongue. Not the easiest dance, but damn if he hadn't made a point of getting good at it even before he met her--the screams were worth it. Relentless, he curled his finger, burrowing into the thick folds at the front of her cunt, and earned the first unmeasured moan of the day. Two fingers, and she wrapped both legs around her shoulders and crushed him between her thighs, and he groaned heedless in abandon. Hers, hers.

The first orgasm took her like a wave, and he clung to the sweet spot inside her to carry her through it, and didn't let up. Relentless. All that did was get her started, unhitch something inside her--she clawed at his half-bared shoulders, rode his eager groans with abandon, legs shuddering around his head. The second, the third, and he plunged a third finger into her to match, sped up the rhythm, carried her through to the white-hot rush as she came in waves like the sea, flames gusting across her skin as her very aura shook with pleasure--

Her full-throated screams echoed off the Fugaku's bulkheads, and they were screams of triumph.

"Hold, hold--" she panted. "Goddamn clever idiot, too clever for your own good--pants off, man, right the hell now."

He grinned, breathless, wet-faced and flushed with full-body arousal, and fumbled his pants off quickly with his free hand. Slid his fingers out of her, slow, gentle, even as her body clutched at them with aftershocks, burning hot and dripping--hell, how was he going to last in there--

"Mm, good," she murmured, as she surveyed his mostly-bare body and his full-mast cock with a smile playing across her lips. "I need a break, that'll do nicely." Like he was some new model of rifle laid out just for her, all oiled up and ready for the firing.

Sayaka got grabby when she got going. Grabby and imperious and fuck his life if it wasn't the hottest thing.

Her foot planted on his chest sent him rolling flat down on his back, and she grabbed the chain of his cast-aside anchor and followed him down as smooth as if they'd choreographed it. Two loose turns around his wrists and then her full weight on the end to lightly pin his arms above his head--a token gesture, he didn't doubt he could throw her off, but it got her point across. Well, mostly the point that she was in a hurry; longer, more involved evenings had left him shackled in stocks even he couldn't break and ridden by husband and wife both until he screamed himself hoarse and whimpered with exhaustion. But now, now she just straddled him, strong damp thighs snug around his hips as sun-hot steel bit into his wrists, and he licked his lips and grinned up at her.

She kissed the grin right off his face, biting at his lip until he groaned, and straddled his cock, dragged her cunt against the length of him for a few aching moments until she got her free hand down to feed him into her. Fuck, she felt incredible, squeezing down around him tight as a fist, grinding her hips down hard to take him to the root--he was a little inconveniently long, she'd said once, long enough that she didn't like it until she was very fired up, but _oh_ , was she fired up now. He strained under her, kissed her deep as a drowning man, nearly whimpered from the effort of not coming right then--oh, she wouldn't like that, not until she got her due.

She rode him with firm, demanding rolls of her hips, fast and hard, and broke the kiss after a few moments to brace herself for a better angle. He watched her entranced, face burning hot and cock burning with pleasure, clenching his hands in their chains and panting, harsh and breathless in rhythm with her hips.

"Don't you dare," she murmured. "Not yet." And braced one hand on her sleek-muscled thigh, reached the other back down behind her to close round Motochika's balls, holding him snug. He shuddered full-body, all but whimpered--it arched her back, strung her like a bow, even just looking at her was painfully hot, and he writhed under her in something fast approaching desperation, digging heels into the deck as his leg trembled.

"Sayaka, Sayaka, please, fuck, Sayaka, I love you--"

She found her balance enough to move her hand between her legs, playing with her own clit even as she rode him faster, harsh little jerks of her hips. Her mouth falling open on heedless moans, head thrown back, legs squeezing his hips with possessive force.

"S--ah--sap--"

He couldn't help a giddy laugh. What she called her husband most of the time.

"You--inspire it--gods, Sayaka, I can't--I can't hold it--"

She squeezed his balls, watched him howl with a half-lidded smile, thrash under her. "Oh, am I not helping?"

"Pl-- _ease!_ " Wrenched out of him, raw--it hurt, sure, hot and shuddery and utterly intimate, but, well--

"Masochists," she said, hitch of a moan in the middle of the word, and he could feel her shake around him as she laughed, and he whined.

"Please, Sayaka, fucking hell, please--make me scream all you like later, just--"

"Well, since you're--" A full-body jolt, shudder, getting close to one of those terrific paroxysms that would take her at her peak. "Begging--so--nicely--then give me--what's mine--"

She let his balls go as the first wave of it took her, and he could _feel_ it, inside out, her cunt all but vibrating around him with the force of it--and that threw him over the edge in what felt like a second, or forever, and his howl mixed with her roar of victory as the world went white.

They could both barely breathe for a long moment after that. She was still, one hand planted on his chest--still even with his cock still in her, which meant she was likely appeased for at _least_ twenty minutes or so. He was laughing, gentle, breathless, without even realizing it. Simple, giddy joy. She'd let go of the chain forever ago, he could have shaken his hands free in a moment--he did now, slowly, to wrap his arms around her as she flopped down to lie on his chest, slowly pulling off his cock. Little whimper as he slid out of her, cool sea breeze on his skin.

"Sap," she muttered again, but he could feel the curve of her smile pressed over his heart.

"Always," he panted, and curled down to kiss the top of her head.


End file.
